


Mr. Wolf wrote…

by A_Mirror_of_memories



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But people still believe her, Chameleon Salt, Episode: s03e01 Chameleon, Gen, Lila Rossi Lies, Not only Paris is affected by the Akuma attacks, Post Episode: s03e01 Chameleon, Pre-Relationship, Saltinette, Social Media, Someone took offense on that video, Stubborn Alta Césaire, The Ladyblog, The Ladyblog is going down, They will all see the truth sooner or later, ml salt, rabid fans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mirror_of_memories/pseuds/A_Mirror_of_memories
Summary: After posting the second interview of Lila on the Ladyblog, Alya can get her most annoying critic till date, her followers a new form of entertainment and Marinette may get a new friend. Only time would tell.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Verisimilitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788103) by [ChaoticNeutral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral). 



> This idea was born after reading [Verisimilitude ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788103) by [ChaoticNeutral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral), but instead of having the whole internet turning against her, some of Alya’s followers (like any others rabid fans), keep blindly defending her causing a fandom war.

Coming back home after a night patrol, Marinette wanted nothing more than crawl to her bed and sleep for at least a whole week, but once she actually did got to her bed and buried herself under the covers she realized that sleep keep evading her. She's been having troubles getting asleep for days now and it was starting to get depressing.  Exhausted, she tried to search on the ladyblog for a while trying to tired herself enough to sleep. 

**_“Interview to Lila Rosi, Ladybug’s best friend!”_ **

_Talking about depressing_ , the brunette thought making a face watching the number of likes that said video already had, and wanting to bang her head against the nearest wall after reading the comments of people who actually believed that. With a tired sigh, she keeps scrolling through the comments section waiting to see if someone would actually question any of those claims.

School that week has been exhausting, Lila came back from wherever she was and started telling tales so grandiose that anyone should have been able to look past them; and yet almost all of her ‘friends’ fell for them and turned against Marinette when she tried to made them realize Lila was lying. She’s been sitting on the back of the class all alone since she came back, with only Adrien and in a memorable occasion Chloé (Chloé!!) talking to her from time to time. It got a little better after Adrien talked to Nino and explained him that he knew that Lila lied about being Ladybug’s friend (and apologize over and over again for being too afraid of Nino and the rest of their friends turning against him to say anything sooner) and they got him to their side; but it hurt that the rest of the class, including her so called best friend, still believed some new girl over her.

She knew that Adrien was right to some extent; they couldn’t confront Lila without proof. The only thing they would get is getting Lila akumatized _again_ (Marinette wonder’s if Hawk Moth's has some kind of ‘frequent akuma discount’ promotion or something) and made the rest of the class mad with them, but she was getting tired of being the only one who stood up against her and her lies. Only once, she wished that someone else was willing to call her out of her lies; someone that Lila couldn’t threaten at with turning people against them, someone her words didn't have actually any effect on their life’s, someone the Italian girl actually had no way to control…

Marinette’s brain came to a halt when she read the next comment, one who had a huge thread under it.

 

_Mr. Wolf:_

_Seriously?! This piece of crap’s the breaking news all were talking about? The delusions of some attention seeking bitch? Anyone with a little of common sense (which seems to lack on this site) would’ve realized that she’s a liar, and a really bad one to boot. I mean, what kind of idiot would believe that Ladybug’s best friend would actually out herself to the media **when** **there’s a fucking supervillain hunting down her ‘friend’ and who would without doubt START TARGETING HER AND ANYONE SHE KNOWS TRYING TO CAPTURE THE REAL LADYBUG??!!!!**_

_I never liked journalist (my family had a really bad experience with one years ago), but I thought that the ladyblog was at least a reliable source. Well, I guess we all made mistakes._

_If this blog’s going to start summiting this kind of trash I better start looking for information about the superhero duo and their fight against that terrorist from other sources. Great job **LadybugQueen** , you're a prime example of how exactly any journalist must be; I'm sure the tabloids would be fighting for you when you send them your resume._

_I'm going back to my mystery books, at least with them the writers actually had to make a proper research before trying to get something published; and they don’t treat their readers like idiots._

 

Marinette read the comment, blinked and just to be sure read it again. Well, technically that was what she wanted but with way more sass and curses that she was hoping for.

After that comment, everything anyone wrote about was about ‘Mr. Wolf’ and not the video it talked, and the threat under it only keep growing. Before anyone could stop them most of the ladyblog followers had started a campaign against this ‘Mr. Wolf’. The strangest thing was that said user was actually answering to their insults as easy as breathing. 

* * *

 

 **Fran the frog:** how dare you to insult the ladyblog?!

 **Mr. Wolf:** I ‘dare’ because I want a place where I can find real information, not fucking Mary Sues stories

 **Queen Bae:** “you're a prime example of how exactly any journalist must be…” You really don’t like journalist, right?

 **Mr. Wolf:** If for ‘journalist’ you mean those parasites that live from others people trash then no, I don’t like them.

 **Renarougen1fan:** He (she/they? I don’t want to presume for the ‘mr.’) actually made a good point, how do we know that this girl is telling the true?

 **Victory or victuuri:** Of corpse is real!!! Is the LADYBLOG!!!!

 **Victory or victuuri:** course*

 **Mr. Wolf:** Thanks Rena (and yeah I'm a guy, but my best friend was the one who choose my username so the confusion's understandable) is good to see people actually using their heads.

 **Mr. Wolf:** And of ‘corpse’ no journalist has ever published fake information

 **Lizzie_is_my_patronus:** Who you think your are?!

 **Mr. Wolf:** Common Sense, nice to meet you

 **Mr. Wolf:** Also is you’re* not your*

 **French ninja turtle:** AGHTGNWKGFSHCOJ!

 **Mr. Wolf:** Somewhere out there a grammar teacher’s crying

 **Kitty Noire:** Who says that they're not friends outside of the suit uh?!!

 **Mr. Wolf:** Then Ladybug needs new friends, who would like to be friends with some attention seeking whore?

 **American pig:** You're just jealous because Ladybug wouldn’t want to be your friend!

 **Mr. Wolf:** Mr. Trump is that you? Why are you stalking kids in a French blog (I didn’t know that you knew how to read!) when you have a whole country to ruin?

 **I choose you ladybug!:** I JUST SAW YOUR PROFILE YOU DON’T EVEN LIVE IN PARIS!!

 **Mr. Wolf:** *Filling a restraining order* So? I can't worry about what happens in Paris unless I live there?

 **Chaotic menace:** Stop asnwering! Your causing a fandom war!

 **Mr. Wolf:** And that’s my problem because?

 **Lukeimyourbrother:** YOUR JUST A JEALOUS BASTARD WHO WOULD WISH TO BE AS POPULAR AS THIS POOR SICK GIRL!!!!!

 **Mr. Wolf:** Sometimes I wonder if living on that city cause brain damage

 **Mr. Wolf:** Should I made a post pointing each and every lie she said on the video or wait until the rest of you connect your combined two brain cells to realize the true? 

* * *

 

Marinette actually snorted at the last comment, this guy was unbelievable. Hesitating for a second, she quickly wrote and send a private message for him. At least that way Mr. Wolf would know that someone was on his side.

 

**_Stitches Princess:_ **

**_First of all, I actually go to the same class as Lila, so let me tell you that I agree with everything you said about her._ **

**_But maybe you could have been a little more polite? Not that you weren’t right, but I think most people is mad at you not for what you said, but with the way you say it._**

 

Marinette really wasn’t expecting an answer, and certainly not so fast.

 

_Mr. Wolf:_

_I know. My best friend always tell me that I lack a brain-to-mouth filter_

_I'm sorry_

 

**_Stitches Princess:_ **

**_You don’t have to apologize to me._**

**_But can I ask you something? If it didn't bother you of course._**

**_Why did you made that comment? I looked like it personally offended you._**

 

_Mr. Wolf:_

_Oh, I mean I'm sorry that you’re on her same class._

_But answering your question: I was pretty mad when I wrote that._

_Heck, I'm still mad._

_Remember the last akuma? I think it was some kind of artist._

 

The last akuma, Piececasso, has been a frustrated art student who had gotten mad when his professor didn’t choose him to expose his work on an art gallery downtown and had held the people on said gallery hostages during the night of the exhibit. She and Chat hadn’t managed to stop that akuma until midnight.

 

**_Stitches Princess:_ **

**_Yeah, I remember him._ **

 

_Mr. Wolf:_

_Anyway, without reveling too much about my personal life: someone I know got involved in the last akuma attack._

 

**_Stitches Princess:_ **

**_Oh._**

**_OH._**

**_I'm so sorry._**

 

_Mr. Wolf:_

_Me and my family don’t live in Paris, so every time there’s an akuma attack the only thing we can do is wait for news. The ladyblog’s normally the fastest way to get new information about the attacks, so it’s become our primary source._

_When that girl posted that she had some breaking news I thought it was something important._

_Like a new clue about Hawk Moth identity._

_Or maybe some theories of ways to avoid being akumatized (I know I have a few of those myself)._

_Even an interview to past akumas victims so show how they keep moving forward after such experience (I don’t care if they don’t remember, something like that has to be traumatic)._

_But instead she posted… THAT._

 

Marinette froze after reading his answer. People often forgot that not only those living in Paris were affected for the akumas; sometimes it was easier to think that the people outside of the city only followed the news about the akuma attacks because they found them interesting, not because they had friends and families living on the city and they were worried for them. Thinking about that, maybe the rest of the world probably worried as much or even more for the attacks that the people who actually lives here. And at least the parisians knew immediately when an attack ended, the rest of the world has to wait until there was new information online.

She was still trying to think on how to answer that when he send her another message.

 

_Mr. Wolf:_

_I have to go now._

_My neighbor’s threatening to murder me if I’m not going to bed in this right second._

_And since my neighbor’s also my best friend I know he would keep his word._

_Bye Stitch, it was nice talking to you._

 

Watching how the chat icon changed to show that ‘Mr. Wolf’ was offline, Marinette send one last message before finally falling asleep.

 

**_Stitches Princess:_ **

**_Good night, Wolf_ **

**_We talk later_ **

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile outside of Paris:

**To: Nico no Angelo**

Nico, I fucked up

**To: Not a Werewolf**

In other news the water is wet

Go to sleep Dima, it’s two fucking a.m.

I'm sure whatever its freaking you out could wait until morning

**To: Nico no Angelo**

I'm serious Nico!

Did you read the comment that I wrote for the Ladyblog?

**To: Not a Werewolf**

Did you wrote something?

Don’t you always asked me to proofread for you before posting anything

so you wouldn’t end insulting someone?

Like you accidentally do every time you open your mouth?

**To: Nico no Angelo**

[IMAGE ATTACHED]

LOOK AT WHAT I DID

**To: Not a Werewolf**

Oh

Well it isn’t so bad

**To: Nico no Angelo**

Are we reading the same thing?

I called her tabloid journalist

And implied that her followers were idiots

**To: Not a Werewolf**

Honestly I was expecting something worse that this

I'm so proud of you

**To: Nico no Angelo**

????

**To: Not a Werewolf**

You're sleep deprived

You're always crankier and/or dramatic when you're sleep deprived

Adding the fact that you were really mad after seeing that that video

was the ‘breaking news’ she promised, this was pretty tame

**To: Nico no Angelo**

?????????????????

**To: Not a Werewolf?***

I mean I hear you cursing way worse when someone try to wake you right after a full moon

and this time you didn’t say anything bad about reporters

or called them ‘parasites that live from others people trash’

**To: Nico no Angelo**

[IMAGE ATTACHED]

**To: Not a werewolf?**

Forget what I say

**To: Nico no Angelo**

[IMAGE ATTACHED]

THEY KEEP COMING

WHAT DO I DO

**To: Not a werewolf?**

Oh, sarcastic Dima!

It's been a while

**To: Nico no Angelo**

Nico!!

**To: Common Sense**

I'm joking

You know you can ignore them right?

**To: Nico no Angelo**

I PANICKED

THEY WANT TO TALK

YOU KNOW I'M NOT GOOD WHEN PEOPLE WANT TO TALK TO ME

**To: Common Sense**

I'm sure that explain our eight years of friendship

**To: Nico no Angelo**

Nothing explain our friendship!

Fuck, I can't explain our friendship!

Somedays I feel like you just saw the most socially awkward child in the city

And decided: ‘this is my new project’

**To: Common Sense**

Wasn’t that how it happened?

**To: Asshole best friend**

If you're not to help me then I’ll go to sleep

**To: Common Sense**

Dimitri

Again, it’s two a.m.

Today you were checking the ladyblog waiting for the ‘breaking news’ that the girl running it promised

thinking it was something important so you stayed up late

The night before that you were with me waiting for news from my mom after the akuma attack

And the night before that was full moon

You SHOULD be sleeping

**To: Maybe not so much an asshole**

But what if someone ask me something?

**To: Protect this idiot**

Anyone else can wait until you're rested

I for one, would like to have my best friend at school tomorrow

and not his zombie version that we suffer once at month

**To: Forget it he’s still an asshole**

I guess you're right

Do you thing I should let them know that I'm going to bed?

So they would know I'm not ignoring them?

**To: PLEASE protect this idiot**

Leave it to me

**To: Again Nico no Angelo (Too tired to think something else)**

Ok

Night Nico

**To: PLEASE protect this idiot**

Night Dima

* * *

 

 **Son of Pluto:** Mr. Wolf is temporary unavailable, he actually has a life outside of the internet, please leave your message after the tone *Fuuuckers*

* * *

 

**To: Why are you like this**

Dima, I still see light coming through your window

if you don’t turn off your phone and go to sleep right now

I swear I gonna climb to your room and smoother you with a pillow

* * *

 

 

The next morning Alya woke up on a great mood. Last night she had posted the video of Lila interview and watched how it had already started to get positive feedback before going to bed. While the first one had gotten some mixed results (there was people saying that Lila was lying, but her followers quickly defended her with teeth’s and claws, insisting that of course Alya’s verified her sources before posting the video) she hoped that with this one the rest of her viewers would realize how great girl she was and what incredible opportunity it was to have connections with someone who actually knew Ladybug and was considered her friend.

Before leaving to school she did her morning ritual of checking on the ladyblog.

At first everything seemed great, the first comments were about people congratulating her for this new scope and wanting to meet Lila themselves (she was sure that said girl would be delighted to hear how well liked she was around the internet, and maybe with this Marinette would let go of her jealousy and unreasonable hatred for the Italian), but then Alya’s blood’s boiled when she read the next one, of someone who called themselves ‘Mr Wolf’.

Fuming, Alya quickly wrote a private message. This wasn’t the first hater she’s gotten and like the rest she would teach him his place immediately.

 

**LadybugQueen:**

**How dare you to say that about my blog?!**

**All I post here is 100% true!**

**Who do you think you are?!**

 

She spend the best part of that day fuming, ignoring anyone who tried to talk with her about that asshole. On the back on her mind she noticed that Marinette spend most of the lunch hour glued to her phone, sometimes smiling without reason, but she had better things to worry about right now.

It wasn’t until afternoon that she got a reply from her hater.

 

_Mr. Wolf:_

_As I stated before: I'm Common Sense, no wonder you never hear about me._

_But if you really want to argue, let’s do it in the main blog where everyone can see us._

_I refuse to let some wannabe reporter twist my words to get her own version of the true._

 

Alya send one last message, storming out of the school:

 

**LadybugQueen:**

**You're on dog boy**

* * *

 

Later that day:

**To: My (Lack Of) Impulse Control**

Nico, please kill me

It’s the human thing to do

**To: Sleep Deprived Drama Queen**

Why are you like this

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This two are constantly changing each other's contact name, the only reason no one has complained about it yet is because said names are still pretty obvious for the rest of their friends and families.  
> 


	2. A new Ally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's contact name is a mix of Project Runway and Nino's desire to get the blond out of his father's control.  
> Also English is not my first language so sorry for the misspelling, even checking before posting something I always end finding little mistakes and correcting them later.

Once the door closed behind Adrien, Plagg immediately flew out of his pocket and, releasing a cry of ‘I'm free!’ he quickly dived to where the blond keep his camembert stage.

“Oh my beloved, I missed you so much!” the kwami was saying holding a piece of the stinky cheese. “It's been so log since the last time I taste you”.

“You literally ate an hour ago”. His holder reminded him.

“Too long”. Shaking his head at such scene the model simply fished for his phone. Normally when he had a photoshoot Vincent let him keep his phone on as long as it was in silent mode, but since Adrien has been getting messages nonstop since morning (the blond wanted to know who gave Lila his number and why she couldn’t do like his friends and not text him in the middle of a shoot) he was forced to turn it off sometime around noon (Before Nino could tell him if anything interesting happened in class).

Turning his phone on and grimacing at the number of texts and missed calls from Lila (Adrien was really tempted to block her number, but he didn’t want to be rude) he quickly ignored them and opened Nino´s messages, the last one from just a few minutes ago.

 

**Best Friend:**

_Dude, you won't believe it_

_Someone insulted the ladyblog for Lila's interview_

_Not that I could blame them but_

_Alya's being fuming the whole morning_

_She send them a message and that user hasn’t answered yet_

_Dude, most of the class was asking Lila if she was okay after being attacked online_

_She says that it must be a really petty person to do that and tried to blame Marinette_

_I stopped her saying that I called her last night when the guy was responding and she was busy with a new design_

_Then they left her alone._

_Was I really that blind before you talked to me?_

_Also I was worried for how this would be affecting Mari,_

_But she was distracted  during lunch looking at her phone_

_When asked she told me that she made a new friend yesterday_

_Shit, the guy from last night comment answered Alya_

_Now they're arguing in the ladyblog_

_Don’t tell Alya, but I think that guy is winning_

Confused, the blond send a text to his best friend while logging on the Ladyblog.

 

**Project Runaway**

_Nino what are you talking about?_

_What comment from last night?_

 

**Best friend**

_You really didn’t see it?_

_You practically stalk the blog!_

_I swear you check it more than Alya somedays_

**Project Runaway**

_I don’t read the comments_

 

(Also last night he saw that Alya posted Lila interview and immediately left the site; but he wasn’t going to say so in case Alya checked).

Luckily Nino must have expected something like that because he immediately sends him screenshots of the comment section.

 

**Best friend**

_[IMAGE ATTACHED]_

_[IMAGE ATTACHED]_

_[IMAGE ATTACHED]_

_And those are only the ones he answered_

_You better don’t see the rest_

_Some people are downright nasty and Alya had yet to delete their comments_

_I feel sorry for Wolf guy_

_Even if he can obviously defend himself_

 

The blond was about to answer when the Ladyblog opened on his screen. There, in capital letters was the tittle of the new post: ‘BRINGING THE TRUTH RAINING ABOVE THE IGNORANT FOOL’.

Barely a minute after Alya posted that Mr. Wolf answered, asking her to please not call herself an ignorant fool, that she could learn from her mistakes if she tried. Saying that this comment ignited the flame was an understatement. Ignoring the comments of other users agreeing with Alya the blond started reading the comment section.

 

 

**LadybugQueen:**

**Do you have any idea of how hard I worked on this blog?**

 

_Mr. Wolf:_

_It couldn’t have being too hard seeing the kind of content you consider acceptable. Did you ever hear about ‘checking your sources’?_

 

**LadybugQueen:**

**I ALWAYS verified my information before posting anything**

 

_Mr. Wolf:_

_You thought that Ladybug was some blonde girl even if they look nothing alike (I'm going back to your campaign on finding their identities later); posted that without checking and never apologize to the girl you were stalking._

 

**LadybugQueen:**

**That girl was Chloé, she caused more than half of the akumas we have**

 

_Mr. Wolf:_

_It's not a crime been a jerk; but it's a crime stalking someone._

_You also believed that Ladybug was a middle school student before learning that she was six thousand or so years old (I still think that ladybug it’s a tittle that's being passed through time, but according to the rest of you I'm just an ignorant who dared to go against the santicity of this site so don’t listen to me); also put it in your blog without checking._

_When a villain took Chat Noir shape to become a thief you immediately thought it was him; also posted it on your blog and for what we know you never apologized to the feline hero. Not a word of retraction, and don’t tell me he didn’t deserved an apology either._

_Lie-la part one and two, enough said._

_Do you need more examples?_

 

**LadybugQueen:**

**There was a Ladybug five thousand years ago. There’s proof of the on the museum**

**Chat Noir's already forgive me for that time; he never held it over me**

**And there was nothing wrong with Lila interviews until your comment**

 

_Mr. Wolf:_

_There's so many wrong things on that statement that I don’t even know where to start_

_Are you telling me that as long as the people you offended knows that you were wrong, once you realized that fact, you don’t need to apologize? And they should forgive you just like that? That’s how you treat the people around you? If that’s the case I feel really sorry for your friends._

_Ladybug age? Read last comment._

_Ugly little liar? Refer to first comment. Or use your brains, the one that works fastest (I'm betting for my comment)._

 

Adrien could practically see Alya screeching from the other side of the screen, her followers growing more vicious with every new insult to the journalist. He could recognize some of his classmates usernames jumping in defending Alya and the Italian girl of his words, and wondered why the only people jumping in the discussion were those wanting to tear him down. He tried to put his two cents trying to defuse the situation.

 

**Model boy:**

Guys, it's enough please, leave him alone

He's entitled to have an opinion

 

_(Model boy have been blocked from this comment thread by editor LadybugQueen)_

 

“What?” Scrolling back up Adrien noticed for the first time that he wasn’t the first user on being banned from the thread.

“Did that girl really blocked anyone who tried to stop her?”

 

_Mr. Wolf:_

_Ugh. This isn’t going anywhere_

_I'm getting tired of wasting my breath arguing with a stubborn mule who refuses to see that she's being played; and since I refuse to be the first person on history on causing an akuma from long distance, let's continue this tomorrow. But before leaving, those who were too entertained eating popcorn during our argument could help us doing this:_

_Anyone who had ever found any inconsistency on the videos or theories of this blog: please list them below, that way **LadybugQueen** would have time to check her notes to defend herself next time._

_The Akuma class (everyone knows who I'm talking about):  write any grandiose statement this Lie-la brat has says since she joined your class, with an approximated date of when she said it. If I fail to refute even one of her claims then I swear for my Kudou Shinichi book's collection* that I would never say anything bad about this blog ever again and I'm gonna let Rita Skeeter and Pinocchia over there alone._

_Don’t try to send me anonymous messages; I'm not going to read any of them._

 

Before anyone else could say anything one by one the rest of the user were being blocked from the conversation, including Alya. Then, another person let one last comment before all of their messages were deleted.

 

**Son of Pluto:**

_Next person I find insulting my friend for having a brain and actually using it, better be ready to have all of their pictures aired on the internet. Don’t you dare to put him down when all of you would gladly follow some psycho just because they say some pretty words or pretended to have an open ear for your troubles._

_Oh, and **LadybugQueen** , if you ever try to block **Mr. Wolf** in the middle of an argument you can’t win to make it look like he give up, like you tried this time, I swear for the Stix that I'm going to turn you on the laughingstock of the journalist community._

_Good night._

* * *

 

**To: Sleep Deprived Drama Queen**

Sorry it took me so long

It took longer than I thought taking control over that page without being discovered

And also I had to keep unblocking you every ten minutes

Dima, are you okay?

**To: My (Lack of) Impulse Control**

I'm fine

I mean, I knew she was going to be mad

So I'm not surprised for the way she reacted

**To: Sleep Deprived Drama Queen**

That was not your fault

You commented on a video she posted

She answered making this whole circus

And still refused to believe that she made a mistake

Don’t you dare try to apologize

**To: Guardian Satan**

Don’t worry I wont

**To: Sleep Deprived Drama Queen**

Good, because she don’t deserve it

I can believe that she tried to block you

**To: Guardian Satan**

I can

It wouldn’t be the first time someone does that

That’s what normal people do after I talk to them

**To: Sleep Deprived Drama Queen**

WHAT?

Who the hell blocked you?!

You're a perfectly awkward Cinnamon Roll

Who can ~~definitely~~ probably kill me

And has no brain to mouth filter

How can someone not love you?

**To: Guardian Satan**

Can we please not turn this into another

‘Dimitri deserves love and hugs’ talk?

I'm too tired for that

**To: He Deserves Love and Hugs**

Only for today I let it pass

Be ready for the next time

**To: And he calls me the Drama Queen**

Thank you, you're such amazing friend

**To: He Deserves Love and Hugs**

And don’t forget it

And speaking about friends

**To: And he calls me the Drama Queen**

Nico no

**To: He Deserves Love and Hugs**

Nico yes

When are you going to introduce me to your new friend?

**To: And he calls me the Drama Queen**

For the last time Nico, Stitch and I are not friends yet

**To: He Deserves Love and Hugs**

Corbin told me that you talked again at lunch

**To: And he calls me the Drama Queen**

Corbin spends the whole day arguing with his no-boyfriend!

Calling him an idiot via text for getting chickenpox at fourteen

Pretending he didn’t miss him in class

And yelling at lunch when Elliot called complaining that he was bored

**To: He Deserves Love and Hugs**

That their mating ritual

You know it works for them

And you didn’t denied you talked with this Stitch

**To: And he calls me the Drama Queen**

That doesn’t make us friends

She just wanted someone to talk to

I think she fought with her friends

**To: He needs a dictionary**

Ok, if you say so. Just answer me this

Why is taking you so long answer my messages right now?

Is because a certain no friend of yours is worried after Rita's attack

And you had to reassure her that you're okay?

**To: And he calls me the Drama Queen**

Maybe?

**To: He needs a dictionary**

I have news for you then Dima

She must think you're friends now

**To: And he calls me the Drama Queen**

Fuck

I really wanted to avoid

**To: He needs a dictionary**

That means

We have to celebrate!!!

**To: And he calls me the Drama Queen**

That.

Please don’t.

**To: My baby is growing**

But Dima, this is important!

You made a new friend!

All by yourself!

And without having to beat anyone!!

**To: And he calls me the Drama Queen**

You’ll never let me forget about Elliot and Corbin right?

**To: My baby is growing**

Never!!

You were so sweet

**To: People still thinks he’s the sane one?**

…I fought two kids because if I won they promised they would join the volleyball team

One of them got a scar on his left calf from where I bite him

How can you call that sweet?

**To: My baby is growing**

On your defense you were ten

Besides fighting was your last resource

It wasn’t like you really hurt them

**To: People still thinks he’s the sane one?**

Bite mark. On his leg

**To: My baby is growing**

C’mon, Elliot forgive you for that long ago

Now he tells everyone he got it from a wild animal

Which‘s actually pretty accurate

**To: People still thinks he’s the sane one?**

Are you still with that stupid joke that I'm part werewolf?

**To: A Werewolf in Marseille**

Excuse me, that's not a joke

You are part werewolf

I even have evidence to prove it

**To: People still thinks he’s the sane one?**

What evide-

You know what, I don’t want to know

Change of subject please

**To: A Werewolf in Marseille**

When I'm meeting Stitch?

**To: I have regrets**

Let’s see that evidence

**To: A Werewolf in Marseille**

Seriously though

Why don’t you want me to meet them?

I promise that I wouldn’t say anything weird

**To: I have regrets**

It's not that I don’t trust you

But I think that she knows Rita

And I don’t want to put her in a tight spot if things get worse

The more she knows about my life

**To: A Werewolf in Marseille**

The hardest would be to pretend that she doesn’t know you

I can understand that, but for what we seen today

I think Stitch would be better without that kind of friend

**To: I have regrets**

We don’t know that girl outside of her blog

**To: A Werewolf in Marseille**

And she doesn’t know you, that didn’t stop her

For every action, there's a reaction

That's the law of equivalent exchange

**To: I have regrets**

Don’t you dare to quote FMA on me

I'm the one who brought you into the fandom

And that’s not the law of the equivalent exchange you idiot

That's the third law of Newton

**To: A Werewolf in Marseille**

Shit!

Then I messed up my physics homework!

Dima quick, what's the answer to question nine?!

**To: Dork**

We go to different classes

**To: A Werewolf in Marseille**

Don’t remind me, it's being a really long year without you

You even got Corbin and Elliot on your class

Why did our teachers hate us so much?

**To: I miss you too**

The year is almost over

I'm sure that they would put us on the same class next time again

**To: A Werewolf in Marseille**

Oh, don’t worry

They would

**To: I miss you too**

Please don’t hack the school serves again.

**To: A Werewolf in Marseille**

I made no promises.

**To: Human Skynet**

And if you really need help with your homework

Then call your class deputy, I'm sure he finished by now

**To: This is why I can't have nice things**

HOW DARE YOU?!

I'm not asking anything from that asshole!

He keeps telling me that I need to be more involved about class matters

**To: Human Skynet**

Nico, you are your class representative

He's just doing his job

**To: This is why I can't have nice things**

Why anyone thought that was a good idea?

Of the two of us you're the one who flourished on a leadership position

Mr. Volleyball Team Captain

**To: Human Skynet**

That was only cause I know most of the team for almost three years now

So isn’t so hard for me to talk to them most of the time

But I still freak out before a big game

And Corbin has to be the one who talks with other teams for practice games

because I got too anxious outside of the court

**To: Captain, oh my captain**

You're trying, that's the important thing

In training and during games you always take care of us

Even in we resent you when you banned us from playing for stupid reasons

**To: Are you for real?**

Stupid reasons?!

Nico, you broke your arm two months ago!

Just last week got rid of the cast

You still need recovery time before start playing sports again

And none of us would let you inside the gym after your last stunt

**To: Captain, oh my captain**

It wasn’t so bad

I was trying to

Oh

**To: Are you for real?**

What?

**To: Captain, oh my captain**

I got a message

From the Ladyblog

**To: Are you for real?**

What it did say? Someone tried to threaten you?

**To: Captain, oh my captain**

“From Model Boy:

I'm sorry for the way Alya treated your friend

Could you tell him that I'm sorry on her behalf

and ask him if he needs anything?”

**To: are you for real?**

That’s nice, right?

**To: Captain, oh my captain**

We’ll see

**To: Nico NO**

Oh no. I don’t like that tone

Nico, whatever you're thinking

Don’t

**To: Nico YES**

Relax Dima

I'm not gonna ask him to do anything illegal

I just want to tell him we’re gonna destroy that LieLie girl reputation

And ask him if he wanted to help us

Since you refused to ask Stitch

**To: Nico NO**

You know?

For things like this I keep wondering

Why most people believe that you're calm one of the two of us

**To: Nico YES**

They must be fooled for your sleep deprived version

 

* * *

Later that night during patrol, Chat Noir wondered if he should accept the offer. Plagg was totally on board with it, even if he keeps complaining about Mr. Wolf username; yet the blond wasn’t so sure if facing Lila, even indirectly, was the answer. Besides for what he saw this Mr. Wolf was actually pretty rude when talking and he doubted that he would bother to being polite on any circumstance. He really wanted to ask Nino for advice, but his friend would be obliged to tell his girlfriend about it and that was something he wanted to avoid to any cost.

Sighing, he continued with the patrol until he reached his last stop of the night: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. After Chameleon, he asked Ladybug to keep an eye on Marinette, so for the last week he has been stopping on his princess balcony every other night. He liked to think that his visits actually helped Marinette, that she was a little more in peace after he left.

 _Speaking of the princess_ he thought seeing her waiting on the balcony holding two cups of hot chocolate.

“Good evening Puuuurrrincess, what do I own the pleasure of your company in this lovely night?”

“Hi Chat”. She greeted with a smile offering him one of the cups. “Something good happened today and I really wanted to share it with one of my friends”. She reached for her phone inside her pocked and offered to him. “Just… don’t tell anyone yet”.

“I feel honored”. And he really was, even if he also felt a little sad that she wouldn’t do the same with Adrien. He smiled at her screensaver, it was a picture of their whole class during the picnic on Heroes Day; but then his smile disappeared when he unlocked the phone.

Marinette was talking with Mr. Wolf? The same guy who was insulting her friend blog just today?

“I know how it looks like but he’s actually pretty sweet”. The brunette admitted nervous, turning back to the scenery in front of them. “It's a little early to say anything, but I think we could become really good friends one day”.

_(Oh, Plagg was gonna have so much fun repeating that same phrase to Adrien when they went back home. It was gonna be glorious)._

Without saying a word the cat themed superhero keep reading through the messages. Marinette was right in which Mr. Wolf (or just Wolf as she called him) was different on her messages that on the comments he wrote on the ladyblog, he seemed more understanding and even a little shy. But still, there was something about Marinette's probably-future-really-good-friend that still didn’t fit right with him. He keeps frowning until he read one specific message.

 

_Mr. Wolf:_

_My best friend keeps saying that I need to tell you that I'm already in a happy relationship but I don’t know why that’s so important._

_[IMAGE ATTACHED]_

_(A picture of the experiment 626 of Lilo & Stitch dressed in a pink dress and a tiara holding a cup of tea)._

_After all you're not my type._

 

Chat Noir turned to Marinette. “I'm really happy that you made a new friend Princess”.

“Thanks Chat, it's nice meeting new people, especially someone Lila can't threaten me with-” Marinette stopped realizing what she just revealed. Glancing back to Chat she really hoped that the superhero missed that slip of tongue from her. There was no such luck.

“Did she threaten you?! When?” How did Adrien missed that? He would have never have told Marinette to ignore Lila if he had known.

“Nothing! I was just talking to myself and I mixed some things and-” The superheroine stopped when her partner put a hand on her shoulder.

“Please, tell me what she did to you”. _I need to know when I failed you._

“…Lila threatened me the same day she came back, while I was trying to calm down in the bathroom. She s-” Marinette broke off and took a breath looking at the ground. “...She said that if I didn’t stop trying to expose her, she’d turn my friends against me and make sure that A- I mean that the boy I like never talked to me again. And it seemed to be working, not even my best friend took my worries about her seriously. So having someone who listen me and take me seriously, even if we barely know anything about each other… it's kind of nice and-” She suddenly found herself on the arms of her partner while he hold her close to his chest.

“I'm sorry Princess”. Her kitty keeps repeating resting his chin on her head. “I'm so, so sorry”. Marinette could only return his embrace, wanting to convey that this, that Lila actions weren’t his fault in any way.

* * *

After that revelation the visit didn’t lasted much longer and soon it was time to say their goodbyes. Once he was far enough from her home, the hero reached for his baton and logged in the ladyblog. Using his Chat Noir account he sends a single message to **Son of Pluto** :

**Salem13th:**

**This is Model Boy**

**Whatever you are planning to do**

**Count me in**

* * *

“Do you really need this wolf guy help? There's a reason I can't deal with those howling beasts”. Plagg complained when they returned from patrol.

“I thought that cats were afraid of dogs?”

“Nah, I can deal with dogs just fine. Wolves are the real trouble, especially if you piss them off”. Since he and Barkk were part of the same circle there was no reason to fear her. Luuna on the other hand… even if Tikki insisted that she was more playful than anything else (or at least she was before the Order was destroyed) and that she was just messing with him, Plagg has never been able to shake that irrational fear off. He feared for the next time that one of his kittens meet one of her cubs, especially since the wolf essence could linger generations in the blood of her holders and as the last active kwami of the Midnight Circle Luuna powers were a little more prominents.

“Just be careful Adrien, a wolf never forgive when someone betrays them”.

* * *

Leaving his phone on the desk Nico Méllier turned back to the screen of his computer. This afternoon events showed him a really ugly side of the runner of the Ladyblog, a side who thought she was always right and would go to extremes to shut up anyone who say otherwise. If what **Model Boy** (or **Salem13th** as he apparently preferred) told him was true, if **LadybugQueen** really knew who he was outside of internet, considered him a friend and yet still blocked him from a thread when he challenge her (if one could call it that, he only asked her and her followers to act like fucking decent humans beings) then who knows what she would do to a stranger.

There has to be other people who realized that the journalist didn’t always had true information, and even if most of them preferred to stay anonymous to avoid what she tried to do to Dima, at least someone besides Stitch and Salem should have showed their concern after the fight. If there were other people who wanted to call Rita Skeeter out of her high horse, then the question was: where were they? And why none of them say anything with the war running between his friend and the ladyblogger?

Well, there was only a way to know it.

Cracking his knuckles he let his fingers fly over the keyboard, telling himself that Dima had no right to get mad at him for this. He was simply curious, and it wasn’t like he was going to use the information he learned from hacking in the future.

Not even five minutes after started he had to stop when he hear a cry of ‘I knew it!’ coming from the house next door.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me”. Marching at the window he opened the lift and roared outside “DIMITRI ALEXEI BELOVA JONES!” Nico olympically ignored the cry of _it's not Belova!_ that immediately came. “PUT THAT BOOK DOWN AND GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP OR I SWEAR FOR THE STIX I'M GOING TO STRANGLED YOU!!”

The window in front of him opened and a dirty blond haired boy glared at him. “Leave me alone Nico, I'm about to discover the murderer!”

“You're gonna be MY murder victim unless you put down that book and start counting constellations on the next minute!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This](http://amymebberson.tumblr.com/post/72262202206/family-means-anyone-can-be-a-princess-decided-to) was the image that Mr. Wolf send to Marinette
> 
> Spoiler alert: Nico would totally use that information in the future, but only if Alya really piss him off. Also, Dimitri say that he was in a relationship, but he never told Marinette that it was a romantic one.  
> Alya modus operandi in the presence of a troll is simply blocking him, but since Mr. Wolf has been seen for so many people (also, she got into her head that she needed to defend Lila) she thought that she needed to make an statement about it, blocking him before he insulted too many people and then forget about him. She didn’t counted with a hacker, and every time she failed to make him stop only made her even more mad. But that’s not excuse for the way she reacted.  
> *Detective Conan and Magic Kaito are actually two book series in this universe, I read a story in which Shinichi and Kaito were writers a while ago and I couldn’t help myself. He also had a love/hate relationship with the Night Baron series since he hasn’t being able to discover the serial killer identity yet.  
> 


	3. The Counterattack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri sleep deprived: ‘Fuck you, Sun’/‘I don’t want to go outside, there are people there’/‘My level of patience depends of your level of stupidity’.  
> Nico sleep deprived: Looking at the microwave ‘This show’s boring’ *Tries to change the channel with a spoon*/ *Sees a Roomba* ‘Good kitty’/ ‘Here, hold my morals. I got some sketchy shit to take care of’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A clarification: At the end of Chameleon Lila didn't said anything about how ‘Ladybug cured her tinnitus’, but Adrien (after Marinette encouraged him to speak up) still asked to sit back with Nino; so instead of everyone going back to their previous seats only him and Alya exchanged places. So now the arrangement should be the girls in the first row with Nino behind Lila (acting as a buffer for his friend) and Adrien behind Alya, but the Italian more than once took Nino’s seat if she came earlier and Alya doesn’t see anything wrong with that, so she refused to switch back with Adrien. Marinette’s still on the back but Nino sometimes joins her if Adrien’s in a photoshoot. 
> 
> How many times I rewrote this chapter? Too many to count.

“Can you believe this people?” 

Turning her head; the half Chinese girl saw her best friend glaring at her phone, no doubt due to another message that she received from the Ladyblog. Like any other day, the two friends were walking together until they reached their classroom; Marinette would’ve been more excited for that if she didn’t knew that the redhead would go back to the front without saying goodbye the moment they crossed the door. “A troll made one stupid comment and suddenly there’s more people telling me how to do my job? And they're not even brave enough to create an account to tell me their ‘discoveries’. No, they hide under the anonymous comments”. The redhead has bags under her eyes from staying up late after receiving notifications of activity in her blog (After the last time she wasn’t gonna let some idiot cause chaos on her blog while she was sleeping).

“I thought that the Ladyblog didn’t have an option for anonymous comments”. That has been a major downside on the site that Alya never tried to correct; she keep insisting that if someone wanted to say something on her blog then they should create an account. 

“It didn’t, until that Wolf* guy hacked my blog. Not only did he let people stay anonymous, he’s also blocking my followers and stopping me every time I try to undo the mess he’s making. I swear, when I find out who he is I'm going to made him regret the day they crossed me. I wouldn’t allow this kind of bullying on my blog!”

 _You didn’t have any problem when he was the one who was being bullied._  She tried, once more, to reason with her friend. “This ‘Mr. Wolf’ guy’s only one user, you should ignore him. He wouldn’t be your last critic”.

“Which side are you?” Thankfully she was saved of answering that since they were just in front of their classroom and Lila words reached them (First and only time she was glad of the Italian need to be the center of attention every second). They quickly separate and went to their respective seats.

The brunette noticed with some relief that Adrien was already sitting with Nino today, and after a small argument with Alya the journalist just turned around offended and sat beside her new best friend.

If Marinette held any hope that Wolf’s promise of refuting Lila’s claims would made her friends actually use their heads and realize that she was lying, she’d be deeply disappointed. If anything, the rest of her class thought that Lila was the victim and decided to give her even more attention trying to make her feel better after ‘being attacked’ on internet. 

“I just wish that this guy would stop harassing me”. The brunette mentally groaned, almost hitting her head against her desk when she heard that, not needing to look to know that the rest of her ‘friends’ where eating her lies without hesitating. Sighing, she unlocked her phone, her mood rising slightly when she saw that she had a new notification from the ladyblog.

 

_Mr. Wolf:_

_Stitch, I'm begging you_

_Please tell me that your classmates are only pretending to believe this girl_

_I still have some faith in humanity._

 

**_Stitches Princess:_ **

**_It's not their fault_ **

**_Anyone could’ve fallen for her lies_ **

 

_Mr. Wolf:_

_She said that someone in India lost an eye for a napkin_

_A Napkin._

_By the way who exactly did she told that crap?_

**_Stitches Princess:_ **

**_Max._ **

**_He’s one of my classmates he’s-_ **

_Mr. Wolf:_

_Oh, I know about him._

_He’s supposedly the book wisest kid in the Akuma class (which’s actually worrying when you think about it), big ego, bad loser, kind of sexist, yada yada. Also I could be wrong but doesn’t he use glasses? How exactly Lie-la ‘saved his eyes’???_

 

Marinette read Wolf’s message again. No, she was right the first time, her friend actually wrote that.

 

**_Stitches Princess:_ **

**_HOW DO YOU KNOW MAX???????_ **

_Mr. Wolf:_

_Rita should really stop posting personal things in her blog, no one’s interested on her life._

**_Stitches Princess:_ **

**_Explain_ **

_Mr. Wolf:_

_She first mentioned him after that gamer akuma, when her best friend beat him in a place for a tournament, that’s why I call him bad loser, so she could compete along her crush (Rita’s words, not mine)._

_Sexist cause he losed against that girl and another guy, but he only threw a tantrum, got himself akumatized and tried to get revenge of the girl, and still now keep insisting that girls can't be good at videogames “with only a few exceptions”._

_Finally big ego for all the times he stated that his calculations are never wrong, that he can defeat any virus with only a flash drive and basically implied that he was the best on his field and that logic was always on his side no matter what bullshit he was spewing. As a hacker my best friend was particularly offended by his behavior; we have to stop him to releasing The Forbidden Playlist TM on this guy computer._

**_Stitches Princess:_ **

**_…I'm not going to ask what you mean with the last part._ **

_Mr. Wolf:_

_Smart choice._

**_Stitches Princess:_ **

**_And his appearance?_ **

_Mr. Wolf:_

_Picture Day, LadybugQueen posted a bunch of pictures of her classmates on the Ladyblog. And was helpful enough to list their names at the footnotes, along a brief description._

 

“I'm going to kill Alya”.

Before she could start thinking on a way of answering Ms. Mendeleiev entered the classroom and immediately ordered that everyone goes back to their seats. The brunette quickly put her phone in her bag, it was better not risk it on this class. 

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng, what are you doing on the back row? Please go back to your seat so I can start the class”. 

“Ms. Mendeleiev, that’s not Marinette seat anyone”. Kim explained sitting along Max. 

“Yeah, Lila needs to sit on the front for her tinnitus!” Almost everyone else agree with him. Adrien seemed like he wanted to say something but Nino stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “Really?” The science teacher merely looked at her papers. “Because the school didn’t received a doctor note informing us about her hearing problem”. 

“It was pretty recent actually, I got it saving Jagged Stone kitten from an airplane in one of my travels to Achu”. 

“What’s more”. Ms. Mendeleiev continued like she hasn’t heard her. “Ms. Rossi still hasn’t presented any of the homework I asked her since the last time she was on this class”. 

The Italian girl tried to dismiss it with a carefree smile; she obviously didn’t know who she was dealing with. “You’ll see Ms. Mendeleiev; the thing is that with all my travels I lost the sheet that you gave-” 

“I send it you thought email Ms. Rossi”. The science teacher cut her with a deadpan stare. “And I know for a fact that you check on your mail since it’s the same address Ms. Bustier used to video call you a few weeks ago”. 

“W-well, the thing was-” 

“If traveling so much made it difficult for you to keep up with your schoolwork, then maybe we should call your parents and explain them that your education’s suffering due to missing classes for so long. I expect to have your missing homework on my desk for the next class”. With a hard glare the teacher silenced any protest. “We’ll be discussing this again later; but for now: Please exchange seats with Ms. Dupain-Cheng. We'll be having a new experiment today and since you’re so behind the program you would be exempted of it”.

“Actually Ms. Mendeleiev, I want to stay with Lila and help her to catch up her schoolwork. Since the person who was supposed to help her changed his mind”. The redhead explained sending a withering glare to the blond model when she said the last part. For once Adrien not only didn’t bulge under the pressure of her stare but actually returned the frown, to the journalist surprise.

“Then you can help her once the class finished. Meanwhile, Ms. Rossi I think I told you to go to the back”.

“Of course”. With a fake smile the Italian finally stood up and walked to the back, not even trying to do a story about a broken leg to stay on her seat (it wouldn’t have worked, not with that teacher).

Without a word the designer quickly took her things and marched to the front. The brunette just keep looking at the teacher, refusing to acknowledge the angry and/or disappointed stares her ‘friends' were sending her for not challenging the teacher in favor of the liar (She was done with been their freaking scapegoat, if they wanted something then they could do it without her help). 

* * *

 

 

In Marseille a few hours later:

**To: Nico YES**

Dima, why I'm in your couch?

And don’t pretend you're busy

I checked the time, right now you're on free period

**To: Nico NO**

Sorry, I was finishing something

You came this morning holding a pillow

Begging us to help you to find your daughter’s head

**To: Nico YES**

…

Did I tell you her name?

**To: Nico NO**

Velociraptor, Vel for short

After Babu** took your ‘daughter’ supposedly to put her at bed

I dragged your sorry ass to the couch and covered you with a blanket

Goliath put his head on your lap to make sure you’d stay down

Mom filmed it all and send it to your dad so he’d know you were with us

**To: Nico YES**

That answers my next question

Did you teach him to do that?

**To: Nico NO**

Dad did it as part of his campaign to increase mom sleeping habits during Tech Week

**To: Nico YES**

Mission Impossible Werewolf Edition

**To: Unbelievable**

I thought I was the one who was part werewolf?

**To: Nico YES**

You're finally embracing your heritage!

Also, where did you thought you get it from?

You’re like one-fourth werewolf

Your mom’s half werewolf

And Babu Belova’s a full werewolf

**To: Unbelievable**

Technically Babu’s not my biological grandma

And no one in my family’s a werewolf

**To: Deep in Denial**

I have a list with fifteen points that said otherwise

**To: Unbelievable**

…You have too much free time

**To: Deep in Denial**

I wish

This whole Ladyblog business’ eating all my free time

I haven’t even checked the NASA security since this whole mess started

**To: Unbelievable**

I would love to say that you're joking

But I know you since we were six

**To: You Know Me Too Well**

Those fuckers would make Pluto a planet again if it's the last thing I do

**To: You Sound Like My Dad**

Remember how you told me that I'm more dramatic when I'm sleep deprived?

You get more and more illogical when you're tired

Just how much sleep did you got last night?

**To: You Know Me Too Well**

Bold of you to assume that I sleep at all

**To: You Sound Like My Dad**

Nico, you need to sleep

**To: The Biggest Hypocrite on History**

Dimitri Alexei Belova Jones

**To: The Biggest Drama Queen on History**

It's not Belova

**To: The Biggest Hypocrite on History**

Dimitri Alexei Not Belova Jones

You're always staying up late and NEVER sleep in the nights of full moon

You had people telling you to rest almost daily since the day I met you

Your sleeping habits are Sandman worst nightmare

#GoToSleepDima’s a real tag on Instagram

AND _YOU_ ARE TELLING ME THAT I NEED TO SLEEP!!!???

**To: The Biggest Drama Queen on History**

Yes?

 

Pulling the pillow from behind his head the brunet released a frustrated groan in it. From his place in the carpet Goliath raised his head at the sound. “Your human’s a menace”. He said to the black dog who after hearing that explanation went back to sleep.

 

**To: The Biggest Hypocrite on History**

What’s wrong?

**To: The Biggest drama Queen on History**

What make you think something happened?

**To: The Biggest Hypocrite on History**

I may not have your amazing deductive skills

**To: The Biggest Drama Queen on History**

They're no amazing, anyone could do it

**To: Keep Telling Yourself That**

But I have more than eight years of experience dealing with your bullshit

So I know that something happened

The question now’s

Are you willing to share?

**To: Stop Calling Me Out**

…

[IMAGE ATTACHED]

I did it again

**To: My Poor Awkward Wolf Cub**

Oh, Dimitri

* * *

 

By the end of the day Marinette was quick to escape home the moment the bell rang. Between facing almost the whole class animosity (Topped for her supposed best friend practically kicking her out of her seat the moment Ms. Mendeleiev class ended), Lila's little ‘Poor Me’ routine for been send to the back like it was some kind of punishment and Alya sniping about her ~~secret~~ new friend she was ready to collapse in bed and scream on a pillow.

The only good thing about today was learning of Adrien sudden change of heart about exposing Lila, even if the blond still didn’t thought that calling her out every time she lied was the answer.

* * *

 

_“This isn’t about taking the high road, right?” She asked at lunch hour. They’ve sneaked to the bakery while the rest of her classmates were busy pampering the Italian, after Nino offered to take care of Alya noticing the tension between the two girls._

_The blond mentally winced at the reminder of that and other accusations coming from **Son Of Pluto** last night when he told him what he knew about the situation, and how Plagg keep reading then out loud for him when he tried to put his phone down with the excuse that this has a long time coming._

_“It was never about taking the high road”. It was better if he was honest with her about why he told her that, which was something that the two of them happily drilled on his head last night. “After I told her that I wouldn’t be her friend if she keep lying to everyone, Lila answer was getting akumatized and targeting me. I was afraid that if you keep trying to expose her she would turn against you too with the rest of the class on her side”. And Adrien was too used to voicing his concerns only for them be tossed aside by his father or Natalie, or even Ladybug in one occasion (He was still horrified at the way he reacted to Ladybug knowing about Master Fu and not telling him about it, and knew that she only did it because he told her to keep the secret. But back them he couldn’t help but keep comparing it to his father making decisions concerning his life without asking him and keeping secrets insisting that **he knew best** , that **he wouldn’t understand if he tried to explain him** and that **he didn’t needed to know…** )_

_Which was what happened anyway, not that Marinette was telling him that. It was bad enough that now Chat Noir knew about it. “What make you change your mind?”_

_“Nino told me about how she tried to blame you for Mr. Wolf”. That was partially true and it wasn’t like if he could admit that he knew about the threats unless she told him about them as Adrien too. “You did nothing to her and she keep attacking you. That made me realize that Lila wouldn't stop unless someone makes her”._

_The rest of the lunch happened amicably, with Adrien telling her about how he explained the class that how with his busy schedule he wasn’t the best person to help Lila to catch up with her homework if she wanted to be ready for the exams in a few weeks; and about Marinette’s new project, a commissioned top hat for Jean Duparc for his magic show the next Sunday, show in which her friend Aurore somehow got roped into acting as his assistant._

_“My mom use to show me videos of this one magician she was a fan of. I think his name was Kuroba Toichi”._

_“That name sounds familiar…” Before the brunette could recall where did she hear that name someone else decided to intrude._

_“Oh! I know all about him, he held a show for my last birthday party”. Lila proclaimed from the front row, apparently exploding the lunch hour to exchange seats with Nino without asking anyone. “If you want I can ask him to held a show just for us the next time he come to Paris”. She finished with a sickening sweet tone. Rolling her eyes Marinette silently went to her seat, she was long pass the anger and hurt, now she only was tired of her friends selective obliviousness._

_“I don’t think you can ask him to do that Lila”. Adrien answered with an innocent smile._

_“Of course I can, I'm friends with the whole Toichi family, he even asked me to be his daughter’s godmother”. It was clear that the rest of the class believed her, even if Marinette would bet that, like her, most o them hadn’t hear about said magician until that moment._

_“You can't ask him to do a show for you since he died fifteen years ago”. The blond calmly explained reaching for his bag. “And he only had a child: a son, who’s actually on his twenties”. That said he quickly walked to the back of the class, leaving a gaping Italian and some of her classmates that actually started to look at her with suspicion._

_“We can't call her out every time she lies or the rest of the class would think that we’re attacking her and turn against us”. The model whispered remembering Pluto’s advice. “But if we’re simply talking and she intrude in our conversations, no one could blame us for correct her right?” He finished with a smirk worthy of Chat Noir._

* * *

 

She was taken out of her memories by her phone buzzing.

 

_Mr. Wolf:_

_Just a warning_

_I'm about to upload a new post on the Ladyblog before leaving for practice_

_After that you don’t have to hear about me anymore._

**_Stitches Princess:_ **

**_Thanks for the heads up_ **

**_But why would I want to stop hearing about you?_ **

_Mr. Wolf:_

_Because you found creepy my last message?_

 

**_Stitches Princess:_ **

**_You mean how you analyzed one of my classmates from a few messages in the blog?_ **

**_I thought it was pretty cool_ **

_Mr. Wolf:_

_Oh_

**_Stitches Princess:_ **

**_Wait_ **

**_People actually told you that you were creepy for that?_ **

**_How dare they?!_ **

_Mr. Wolf:_

_You sound like my best friend_

_He’s talking about creating a ‘Mr. Wolf Protection Squad’ blog_

**_Stitches Princess:_ **

**_Sign me up for that_ **

* * *

 

The brunette couldn’t help but smile when Wolf suddenly went offline, in the short time of knowing him it become clear that he got easily flustered with compliments.

“Marinette, you should be careful”. Tikki warned from over her shoulder. “You don’t want to reveal too much about yourself”.

“He probably already knows who I am thanks to Alya”. The fact that the redhead didn’t see anything wrong with sharing personal things around the Ladyblog, like plans with their friends if they encountered an akuma or trash talking Chloé, with the excuse that ‘it gave her viewers context’ left a sour taste on her mouth. If Wolf hasn’t learned her name from that she was really lucky.

* * *

 

**To: Stop Calling Me Out**

[IMAGE ATTACHED]

What do I do?

**To: My Poor Awkward Wolf Cub**

This is exactly what you have to do

You have to give her my number

**To: Stop Calling Me Out**

Nico I'm serious

**To: Hi Serious I'm Nico**

Me too

I have to bring her to speed about just how many trolls you been facing online

Then Stitch can leave those fake friends

And find people who actually stand up for her

**To: The Misplaced Slytherin**

You just want a new member for you protection squad

**To: Hi Serious I'm Nico**

That’s a bonus

**To: The Misplaced Slytherin**

I'm telling you what happened in the third book of Trials Of Apollo

**To: DON’T YOU DARE!!!**

I'm waiting until the final book’s released before reading it!!

Riordan ALWAYS fucks with us at the third book!!!

Unless is a trilogy

Then it's in the second!!!!!!

**To: PANdemonium**

Overdramatic

**To: DON’T YOU DARE!!!**

PJO Third Book: First characters deaths, Nico escaped the camp, Percy choose the prophesy

KC: Bess soul was eaten, Walt was dying, the Big Bad Snake escaped

Magnus Chase: Loki escaped

Heroes of Olympus: A Fucking Shit Storm

Do you need more evidence?

**To: PANdemonium**

And you say I have a problem

**To: We All Have Problems**

He just makes so lovable characters

Why does he have to keep killing them?

* * *

 

Just as he said, it only took minutes after the warning before Mr. Wolf created a new post.

_Mr. Wolf:_

_Just when I thought that this site couldn’t fall lower…_

_I honestly thought that this was supposed to be a serious blog with truthful information about Paris superhero’s duo (with the occasional help of the Fox, Bee and Turtle heroes) and their fight against the bastard that made everyone in that city afraid of feeling too much; not about the delusions of some attention seeking brat._  

 _For those of you who are too naïve to realize what I mean with that, I forced myself to read through the comments about the ‘amazing’ life of this girl just to disprove each and every lie that she said. But there’s only so much stupidity I can stand for a short period without risking to prove if Hag Moth (Not a typo) can akumatize people outside of Paris (I live at the other side of the country, but better safe than sorry) so I settled for only the ten more stupid tales:_  

 **1_** I have tinnitus on my left/right ear: _From the start she isn’t even consistent with her lies, changing then according as what she needs and almost everyone around her is too stupid to realize. And after she say she was ‘sick’ to get what she wanted, she never show any kind of discomfort or mentioned her treatment (hearing aids, earmuffs, medication, therapy). Hell, I bet that she didn’t even have a doctor’s note for the school about her new condition._  

 **2_** I have hearing problems ever since an engine burst close to my ear when I was saving Jagged Stone’s cat in a runway; now he had a crocodile, but he had a kitten before he learned that he was allergic: _Quite a story, if only wasn’t impossible to be in a runway when a plane’s taking off, or that to have that kind of hearing problems you have to put your ear right on a turbine. And any true fan of Jagged Stone would tell you that Fang, his crocodile, has been with him for almost ten years. What’s more, I actually have a friend who’s allergic to cats; he calls them **Satan Furry Minions** and can't even get close to one before starting to sneeze. So if Jagged Stone really was allergic it would’ve been obvious immediately._ 

 **3_** Jagged Stone wrote a song about me: _Care to specificity? The only girl he ever mentioned in a song’s Ladybug (although he wrote on his twitter that he’s preparing ‘something special for his favorite designer’, whoever they are)._  

 **4_** I’m friends with Prince Ali and he invite me to stay on his palace while I was helping him to reduce world pollution: _His first and for now only visit to France was before this girl moved there, and not even dignitaries from other countries are allowed to get close to the heir of the throne of Achu outside of meetings, let alone inside the royal palace. Also it may be a surprise for some of you but the prince’s kind of a celebrity, so if he ever tried to ‘solve world pollution’ (which doesn’t even make sense since his work revolves around children’s hospitals and other charities of that type) you can bet your ass that it would have reached the news._

 **5_** Sprained wrist: _As someone who practices sports and actually had suffered a sprained wrist I feel insulted. If it’s really sprained then why it’s not bandaged? And if it already healed enough to don’t need a bandage anymore then she should be able to carry her own freaking tray. And why the fuck is she using jewelry on the same hand that she said is sprained?!_  

 **6_** Once when I was in India, I witnessed someone getting their eye gouged out by the corner of a napkin. If I hadn't caught that napkin could've injured Max: _…WTF. What where those napkins made of? Vibranium? And I could be wrong since **LadybugQueen** show us the picture of her class and the arrangement of the students (Stranger Danger anyone?) more than a year ago but wasn’t Max the guy in a green shirt THAT WORE GLASSES?!_ 

 **7_** My uncle's the great pianist Chuch Boroughchuck: _Anyone heard about this guy? I guess he’s not so famous at the end._

 **8_** He wanted to teach me when I was little, but I had to stop playing because of arthritis: _How old are you again?_  

 **9_** I knows all of the Hollywood directors including Steven Basielburg: _It’s official, I have lost faith in human intelligence, or at least on almost everyone living in Paris. I was joking when I asked if living around akumas caused brain damage, but I'm afraid that it may be true. Elemental logic people; someone who says that they’re friends with someone famous is probably lying, if they were really friends they should respect their privacy._

 **10_** Ladybug’s my best friend: _This was mentioned in the first video and it’s probably the reason why Rita Skeeter keep bringing this brat to her blog so I want to make a point for anyone stupid enough to ever try to say this again. Ignoring the fact that Ladybug’s best friend is probably Chat Noir (even if their relationship have some upside downs, mostly due to the cat lack of understanding of boundaries), or that she insisted that she was already friends with the spotted heroine since the day that she moved to Paris, how exactly a friendship between a superhero and a civilian would work? The red heroine would invite them to a picnic on the Eiffel tower? And in the infinitesimal case that is true then why would anyone said that? That’s only an invitation for Hag Moth to keep targeting you and anyone around you hoping to find the real Ladybug!_  

_Since I also received messages insisting that **‘They're friends outside of the suit!’** wouldn’t that be worse? Everyone knows how much Ladybug care about keeping her identity a secret, and the fact that this Liar-la came yelling to the winds about her bff means that she doesn’t care about her feelings as long as she gets what she wants: The attention of everyone around her._

_I really hope this was enough proof for even some of you to actually use that mass inside of your skulls called brain and connect the points; if not then at least be decent enough to keep your opinions to yourself. This whole mess didn’t started because I made ONE single comment, it was the rest of you, especially **LadybugQueen** , who were unable to let it go and forced me to defend my point of view._

Meanwhile a certain half Russian teenager was happily playing his favorite sport, oblivious of the chaos that he brought upon the blog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In no way I'm excusing Adrien for his behavior in Syren, I'm just pointing out why I think he reacted so poorly to be out of the secret.
> 
> Since some people expressed their concern about this: Marinette and Adrien won’t end in a relationship on this story. They both need to grow and learn from their mistakes, Adrien more than Marinette with the way the show keep pampering him. At most they would end with a stronger friendship on this story; if they do end together it would be in a bonus years in the future when they have time to work in their own issues.
> 
> *Alya knows that the one who blocked her before was **Son of Pluto** , but to her it’s still **Mr. Wolf** fault since they admitted to be friends.
> 
> **Babu’s short for “Babushka” (grandmother in Russian) and everyone calls her that since Dimitri has memory. She’s actually a distant relative of his mother, Ivanna Belova-Jones, who raised her after her parents died when she was twelve.
> 
> For last, if someone’s interested this is more or less how I see them:
> 
>  **Dimitri:** Messy dirty blond hair, long enough to hold in a small ponytail when he’s playing volleyball. Pale skin with some floral design draw in his left forearm courtesy of Corbin (They’re always mostly blue flowers honoring his Hogwarts House). Dark blue/indigo eyes that he got from his Babu ~~(I watched too many images of Kuroba Kaito in tumblr)~~. At school he normally uses a beanie or a hoodie so he can hide his eyes when he feels nervous. He uses shirts with phrases like _**‘I know I said “Hi” but I'm not prepared for a follow up conversation’** , **‘In my defense I was left unsupervised’**_ or **_‘My favorite character died… Again’_**.
> 
>  **Nico:** Light brown skin like Nino and Alya (If it wasn’t clear before, I suck at describing people), brown hair and warm hazel eyes. When he was seven he got his first pair of contacts since he keeps losing his glasses around the house (Early on their friendship Dima learned to carry an extra pair for him). He also uses a pan flag bracelet on his right wrist (and he’s sick of hearing people asking him if he knows what it means; or that he can’t be pan since he never dated anyone).


	4. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normally when I write I have two documents opened: the actual story and one in which I'm putting the parts that didn't ended in the story. Two guesses about which one's always the bigger one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happening this chapter, a few more characters made an appearance and start making moves against the liar
> 
> No Marinette this time, sorry. Would you accept a little more of backstory as an apology?

After her fifth consecutive victory without real effort, Kagami had enough. “That’s all for today, Adrien”. She said putting down her sword and raising her mask. “There’s no point on practicing when your head’s not in the match”.

“Sorry, I guess I wasn’t much of a challenge today”.

“That’s right”. She wasn’t going to sugarcoated it for him; she has come for a good match, which this time he failed to provide. “If you weren't feeling well you should’ve told me since the start, we could have done something else”.

“It’s not that”. The blond replied, apparently hesitating about telling her the reason.

That wasn’t acceptable for her. While she wasn’t as close to Adrien like his other friends who went to school with him (One blue-eyed pigtailed girl came to her mind) Kagami did think on him as one of her closest friends.

Trying (and probably failing if past experiences were evidence, she thought sadly) to change her body language to one more open and welcomed she turned again to her friend. “I have at least half an hour before my car come for me; do you want to go somewhere else to talk?”

 

* * *

 

Before he opened his mouth, Kagami thought that she could guess the reasons behind Adrien’s distress. Her first conjecture was that he was heartbroken because Marinette’s decided to date that blue haired guy she went out with that time at the ice rink; this was proved wrong when he made a comment that showed that he was still in denial about his feelings. Her second guess was that his father was putting more and more responsibility on his shoulders or simply been a bigger asshole than usual (Her mother forgive her language); this was also proved wrong since the man wasn't even in the country right now. Her third and final speculation was that something wrong happened to one of his friends or they received really bad news.

She never could’ve expected what he told her.

“What-how-Are you serious? And people _believed_ this girl? Even the teachers?” What was wrong with that school? Did being around Akumas so frequently somehow made them part of a hive mind mentality or something?

“That’s not all. Do you check the Ladyblog?”

“…Only for news about the Akuma attacks”. That was only partially true, but she wasn’t willing to tell him about her unsavory experience on his friend’s blog.

The truth was that after her own Akumatization, Kagami started following almost religiously the Ladyblog, trying to learn everything she could about the heroes of Paris. She got her own account, **Kusanagi no Tsurugi** as a reference to the legendary sword, and participated in several discussions around the site. The blue haired girl even made a couple of friends among the users; but then one day one of those friends stopped answering her messages, and a quick search shows her that all of her friend previous comments in the posts had been erased. Thinking that it was some kind of issue with the blog she send a message to **LadybugQueen** the administrator, and the next thing she knew her own account has been blocked.

(She was lucky that she and her friend had already exchanged emails, otherwise they would have lost any way of contacting each other).

“There’s this user, Mr. Wolf…” And with that, the young model enlightened her about what was currently happening on the Ladyblog, including his and Marinette’s unexpected friendships with one half of what he started referring as the Chaos Duo. Kagami may or may not was already making plans of talking with her mother about making an announcement regarding the ridiculous tales featuring people she was acquaintances.

When he was in the middle of telling her how he found out about Marinette’s been threatened for this Lila Rossi his phone went off.

“Just a second”. He asked unlocking the screen. “Two new notifications of the Ladyblog…” The first one was the alert of a new post on the Ladyblog (And how exactly Mr. Wolf managed to create that post without Alya’s permission?*) and it was from a while ago. The second was a new message to his Chat’s Noir’s account. The moment the page loaded the blond paled.

“There’s something wrong Adrien?” The Japanese girl asked. When instead of answering Adrien simply tapped something on his phone and looked like he wanted to hit his head against a wall, Kagami moved closer until she was sitting right behind him, trying to catch a glimpse of the screen over his shoulder. Understanding her intentions the young model passed her the phone, still not saying a word.

 

**Son of Pluto:**

Hi Salem.

I don’t want to alarm you but I have a question for you.

It's only a doubt that I have and since you live in Paris you might know the answer.

What happens when there are a lot of people upset for the same reason at the same time?

Hypothetically speaking of course.

Did Hag Moth sends multiple Akumas, or only one and it target the most pissed off person on the city?

 

* * *

 

Nadja Chamak always has mixed feelings about the Ladyblog; even before this whole ‘Mr. Wolf’ business started.

When Marinette’s friend first created the Ladyblog and started posting theories about the heroes identities Nadja wasn’t too worried. That was something that almost everyone was curious about and Ms. Césaire wasn’t hurting anyone with her theories as long as she keep the secret in case of actually learned who were the people behind the masks. After the Lady Wifi debacle, Nadja told herself that there must be other factors besides being frustrated for the lack of clues about Ladybug’s identity for getting herself Akumatized. When her daughter and later herself became a victims of Hawk Moth words Nadja realized that, even if that wasn’t the case, the facts seemed to point out that if Hawk Moth was watching you even a minor annoyance could attract an Akuma.

She could see the fire in Alya’s eyes at the thought of sharing a story with the rest of the world, the same fire that pushed her to become a journalist all those years ago, and knew that with the right guide she could become one of Paris finest reporters.

It wouldn’t be far-fetched to say that Nadja saw a lot of herself on Alya; however there was something in which they couldn’t be more different: Nadja Chamak NEVER released a story without a thoughtful investigation of the facts.

Deep down Nadja always felt that she wasn’t a good journalist; she was brash and rude when she wanted to get a reaction from the people she was interviewing, and more than once she keep pocking in a subject she was passionate about no matter how uncomfortable it made others. As a way of counteract her lack of tact, along with her own perfectionist tendencies, she became a firm adept of checking her sources with a fine comb. By checking the records for information of a long death knight, tracking down the only existing copy of a video featuring two superheroes kissing or simply researching the people she was send to interview with at least a week of preparation; she never leaved a theme without making even a little of research. The downside of that was that when faced with a deadline, she more often than not ended spending too much time looking for information and too little thinking on how to articulate the questions she wanted to make.

In that sense Alya Césaire was her opposite, posting her findings and checking later if she remembered. And while that worried Nadja thinking on that girl future on her industry, she keep in mind her age and that this was her very first try in the journalism world. Alya was still young; she was still allowed to make mistakes.

However when she tried to make Alya understand her problem after the interview in her program, Nadja was met with a stubbornness and refusal to accept critics over her work that she should expect from her daughter Manon, not a fourteen-years-old girl with more than a year of experience running a popular journalist blog. She tried, in a few more occasions, to point out that ‘a good journalist always verified her sources’ but there was no case.

If Nadja was totally honest, the journalist was kind of happy of Mr. Wolf appearance; said user, while rude and clearly brutal with his words, was trying to push the Ladyblog back in the right direction even if he had to drag it there kicking and screaming (One should never underestimate the power of spite, Nadja may wouldn’t be where she was if she hasn’t faced assholes that she died to prove wrong).

“Why the long face Sweetheart?” Asked her friend while they were having lunch.

“Irene, what do you think of the Ladyblog? And please be honest”. The art restorer wasn’t only her best friend and one of her strongest supporters; she was also her hardest critic. Nothing would stop her to give the journalist her honest review of her program if asked, not even the fear of hurting her feelings. Her friend wasn’t happy over the fact that she practically harassed the superheroes’ in Live and wasn’t afraid of telling her so; especially due to the fact that, at least in Irene’s brain, they were just teenagers. (Nadja was still surprised that no Akuma appeared during her tirade, perhaps Irene’s claims that seeing a therapist helped has its merits).

The brunette keeps silent for a moment, hesitating how to put her words. “For someone of her age, it’s pretty impressive how much she managed to do. I think’s the main source of news about the heroes of Paris”.

“But…?”

“But that’s mostly because her blog’s the only one who ever got an interview from Ladybug, and since then the quality of the content outside of Akuma battles has dropped significantly. It's like she cares more for getting views than having truthful information”.

“She’s just a child, those kind of mistakes are common for a rookie”. Nadja felt that she has to point it out.

“If you’ve asked me just the other day I’d agree with you that for her age and lack of experience she deserved a little of leeway for any mistakes she makes. Do you know what changed since then?”

The easy answer would be getting caught in an Akuma attack, but she was with her friend in the gallery the other night and Irene keep her cool even when Piececasso trapped them inside a painting. Honestly, she looked more upset in the aftermaths when the police tried to interrogate her while she was- “Nico…” while she was talking with her son.

Irene Méllier nodded grimly. “My son almost has a panic attack the other day when he was unable to reach me during the attack; and the lack of news certainly didn’t help him. I don’t care for pampering that stubborn girl ego; if someone’s actually trying to turn the ONLY blog that managed to interview the superheroes in more than one occasion, and right now's wasting that resource choosing instead in focusing over the fantasies of a girl playing human target, into some kind of reliable information source for people living outside of Paris then they have my blessings”.

 

* * *

 

That night Nadja sat on her desk and opened an encrypted folder. There were only two files inside of it: The first one contained all the information she collected from the superheroes of the past; since the ancient China to World War II, from Africa to America, through Ladybugs, Black Cats and even Hawk Moths to heroes never seen before. The only ones still missing were the current defenders of Paris, and that was because they had their own folder. She’s been working on this since the Pharaoh Akuma and it was constantly updated whenever she got a new lead. Nadja was planning to release it the day Hawk Moth was finally defeated.

However it was the second archive that held her interest right now. The tittle was _Hawk Moth's secrets revealed_ and has been her secret project since **_the second_** that creep started threatening the city. It has a list of every Akuma, their powers and why they fell victims of Hawk Moth machinations, along with what little they remembered of the whole episode; and while Nadja knew most of them from memory nowhere in the document were written their real names. Heroes Day has it's own special section and that was precisely there where she was searching right now. Steeling her gaze the professional journalist clicked one of the pictures she managed to track down from that fateful day.

_Volpina._

 

* * *

**To: PANdemonium**

I thought that today was Friday

**To: We All Have Problems**

I swear for the Stix Dima

I'm so getting you a calendar for your next birthday

**To: PANdemonium**

You sound like Corbin

It was just a tiny mistake

And it's not like it hasn’t happened before

Why the big fuss this time?

**To: You Poor Ignorant Child**

This Friday’s movie night

Movie Night, Dima

The sacred night each month in which our little group reunite under the same roof

To watch epic tales from our ancestors

Action, magic, romance, comedy

Each night’s a journey waiting to happen

**To: He Needs More Sleep**

…

Unless it's on his house and his little sister’s around

Elliot would make a huge fuss about wanting to see horror movies

Even when he’s the one who get most scared each time

Depending on how annoyed Corbin’s feeling

He would either second his choice just to see him squirm

Or choose the first movie he got his hands on

If it's a movie we never saw we have to keep your mouth covered the whole time

Otherwise you become The Fountain of Spoilers

And if there’s a murder in the film I either rewatch that part to understand how it happened

OR I start mumbling about how unrealistic it was the scene until someone steals my pock corn

Which part of that it’s ‘sacred’?

**To: You Poor Ignorant Child**

I'm insulted

You forgot the best part

Ghibli movies and Theatre bloopers

**To: He Needs More Sleep**

Please don’t mention the T word around my house

Mom’s already getting ready for Zombie Week next Monday

We want to postpone the inevitable as long as we can

**To: Tech Week is Coming**

Of course

Does she still calling herself the Theater God?

**To: Thanks For Reminding Me**

According to her that’s her job description

**To: Tech Week is Coming**

Jokes aside I’ll be honest

If I have even half of the passion for my future career that your parents have for theirs

I’ll live a happy life

**To: Thanks For Reminding Me**

Me too

Whatever path I choose

**To: Still Denying Your Call?**

…

Right

Speaking of him how’s your dad?

He’s still in London?

**To: Not Having This Conversation Again**

Yeah

There’s a conference regarding the New Horizons

He’s determinated to convince the space community to make Pluto a planet again

**To: Still Denying Your Call?**

VIVA LA PLUTO MOTHERFUCKERS!!!!!!!!

**To: VIVA LA PLUTO**

Remind me again why I thought letting you two meet was a good idea

**To: Don’t Mess With My Adoptive Godfather**

Equivalent exchange my beloved Dima

If you can read my dad’s murder mystery books when you were eight

Then I can geek about our favorite planet with yours

**To: VIVA LA PLUTO**

If you remember your dad didn’t let me read his books

I went to visit you cause you were sick and he bring me to your room where you were sleeping

He got a call from work and went downstairs

By the time he came back I was already reading you the third page of the book he left on your nightstand

It was called like the movie I saw the other day so I thought it was based on it

**To: Meitantei Dima Origin Story**

You mistook Totoro from My neighbor Totoro

With Totoro, the homicide detective of the second book series of Kudou Shinichi

Didn’t you found weird that the book didn’t have pictures?

**To: I Was a Kid Okay?**

Dad told me that books with a lot of pages rarely has pictures

And I thought it was so big because it was a large movie

Although I admit that the story didn’t make sense

**To: Meitantei Dima Origin Story**

‘The victim died because he was so sad of losing members of his group’

I thought it was some kind of weird feverish dream

**To: I Was a Kid Okay?**

I was eight

That was the only definition of dismembered that I knew back then

Can we talk about anything else?

**To: Meitantei Dima Origin Story**

What about the real reason why you text me right now?

Or you prefer to talk about Stitch?

**To: That’s The Same Thing**

…

 

**To: Meitantei Dima Origin Story**

Dimitri?

**To: That’s The Same Thing**

Should I tell Stitch more about myself?

I mean, I know way more about her life than she knows about mine

**To: Meitantei Dima Origin Story**

If you feel like it

I mean I checked her account as a precaution

And she’s actually who she says she is so there’s no risk there

But out of curiosity

Just how much do you learned about her?

**To: Please Don’t Say It**

Around fourteen/fifteen years old;

Gender identity female;

Currently attending College Françoise Dupont in Paris;

Unluckily a member of the Akuma class

Probably into fashion or medicine for her username

I'm betting for fashion since she made some comments related to design on her messages

Good at crafting and really creative, also a little anxious and with a tendency to overreact

For the way she reached me when she saw my response to that piece of trash that Rita called an exclusive

She must be going through a hard time on school or had a fight with one of her friends

Maybe both, thanks to that Lie-la brat

She and Salem must be friends, that’s why he agree to help you after she told me that she told a friend about me

Lives with both parents in an apartment over her family business

They elaborate some kind of food since she complained that she couldn’t have a pet for that

No extracurricular activities but she still has a lot of responsibilities

Class representative maybe? Until Lie-la came back she got along with most of her classmates

**To: I'm Gonna Say It**

…

Did you checked her profile

Previous mentions on the Ladyblog

Or got all that from her messages and reading between the lines?

**To: Please Don’t Say It**

She’s Rita’s friend, if I checked on the Ladyblog

I was at risk of accidentally learning her name

Or her whole life for that matter

**To: I'm Gonna Say It**

And yet you still believe that you don’t have the necessary to be a detective

**To: I Asked You Not to Say It**

I'm a mystery nerd who’s good at connecting the spots; it's not a big deal

Most people could do what I do

**To: Future Detective (Or Serial Killer)**

Most people don’t run a secret blog in which they talk about new theories regarding cold cases

Theories that actually had lead the law enforcements to make arrests more than once

**To: STOP**

That’s a hobby

I know I'm just not good enough

Lets talk about something else

Please

**To: Future Detective (Or Serial Killer)**

Alright, sorry if I crossed a line

But just for the record: you're more than good enough

You're amazing Dima

I hope you could see it one day

**To: STOP**

…

Thanks Nico

**To: Future Detective (Or Serial Killer)**

Don’t mention it

Alright

What shirt are you using right now?

**To: Your Fascination With My Clothes’ Still Worrying**

‘Where is your mute button’

**To: Future Detective (Or Serial Killer)**

Rude!!!

**To: Your Fascination With My Clothes’ Still Worrying**

THAT’S WHAT IT SAID ON THE SHIRT!!!!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The reason why Dimitri could create that post was because when he hacked the Ladyblog Nico also "borrowed" Alya's administrator rights (which he has yet to return)
> 
> Once he uploaded his post Dimitri immediately logged out of the Ladyblog so he has no idea of how bad things got just yet.
> 
> The real reason why he made that comment about Lila interview: not only he was mad for believing the 'big scope' was something important, Alya also was so busy filming and editing said interview that she missed that Akuma attack.
> 
> Dimitri's mom's a stage manager in a theater and and his dad's an astronomer/astrophysicists (still not sure which one); and in case it wasn't clear: He _really_ wants to be a detective, but he's actually really insecure and doesn't believe he has the necessary for the job.
> 
> Kagami came out literally of nowhere and I hope I made her justice. One thing's for sure; If Oniichan does happen wouldn't be due to jealousy but because she was mad that Lila was trying to make everybody believe that she was dating her friend.
> 
> Nadja was the first part that I started to write, and ironically also the part that gave me more trouble; I was constantly changing between making her a good reporter who’s also rude when she’s excited about her job, and a total hypocrite who needs to be called out of her high horse.
> 
> I already make this question on tumblr but I'm asking again: Should I post more stories of Nico and Dimitri and what they do when the're not terrorising the Ladyblog? (Edit: If I do that it would be in a separate story)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story with texts messages on it but I think that at least that part turned out pretty good.  
> Since there's no way that someone on Marinette's class actually stand up against Lila without suffering the same fate that the heroine (not that any of them would do it anyway) I needed someone outside of Lila's area of influence who actually take offense of something she said, so an online troll on the Ladyblog would do (I would feel sorry for Alya if she was a better friend).  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://a-mirror-of-memories.tumblr.com/)


End file.
